Two girls and a Star not shining
by Astoria00
Summary: "Just imagine if I had accepted her help back then", Akko rambled on, "we might have never become friends that way!" Diana shook her head, an amused twinkle in her eyes. "It might have taken longer", she responded gently, gazing softly at the younger witch, "but it would have definitely happened over time, trust me." A tale about two girls and their altering decisions. (What-if AU)
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alright, so I finished my exams...finally! And now I have more time to write,

so I thought I would start one of my other planned fanfictions, because...why not?

I'm already working on the next chapter for Chronosphere, don't worry XD

Tell me what you think.

Enjoy^^

* * *

As Akko fell down, crashed onto the hard ground beneath her, it rendered her completely breathless for a moment. Hot flashes of pain shooting through her whole body.

Why did this happen to her?

She just wanted to get to Luna Nova, the school that Shiny Chariot once visited. To learn to be as great as her someday. When she got her acceptance letter, it was like a dream come true. She would finally be able to take her first steps to follow her Idol's path...

But as soon as she arrived at the city, everything went so wrong.

Looking stupidly for a bus stop, meeting a fellow classmate only to be dumped into the river and now making a fool of herself, because those girls laughed at her and talked about her behind her back. Then they just flew away with such superior grins on their faces, that it made Akko's stomach churn in anger.

She was definitely going to be a witch!

 _'I'll show them!'_

But even as she thought that, tears began to blur her vision. She couldn't give up now!

Maybe she should try to climb the vines again...

A soft jingle ripped her from her thoughts and she turned her head curiously towards it.

"Aw man, I'm so late", whined a blonde haired girl wavering to the Leyline terminal, almost as heavily packed as Akko herself.

She was wearing a Luna Nova uniform and her eyes were shadowed by big, round glasses sitting on her nose.

 _'Another newcomer like me?'_

But before Akko could make her own presence known, the other girl stumbled over a lose root on the way, toppling down, scattering her belongings in the process. Her hat sailed softly to the ground in front of her.

"Darnit!", the blonde grumbled frustrated, "Mom and Yanne gave me way too many gifts to bring back."

As she scrambled around to collect her things, Akko herself stood up and walked towards the other witch, taking the broom and the hat from the ground, handing them wordlessly back to the obviously distressed blonde. Confused blue eyes met her red ones, as she accepted them back, uttering a slight:

"Thanks."

Before running past her into the stone terminal and readying her broom. The brunette followed her slowly, staring at her with longing.

 _'I want to fly too...'_

It seemed that her gaze had become too intense, as the other girl interrupted herself to glance at her irritated.

"A-aren't you coming?", she asked nervously, "The matriculation ceremony starts soon."

Akko pouted at that, trying to convey her problem with her eyes alone. The blonde still didn't seem to get it, but she apparently was nice enough to not just leave her alone.

"Since I don't recognize you, does that mean you're new?", she questioned the brunette softly, which earned her a slight nod.

"Luna Nova is really strict about its rules", continued the other girl, in a much firmer voice, "Not only will they shut the doors at you if you're late, you'll be expelled too."

Feeling defeated, Akko sighed loudly, hanging her head slightly.

"I don't have a broom", she mumbled quietly, "And even if I did, I couldn't ride it."

This was totally devastating. It was not her fault that she didn't have a broom nor that she couldn't fly. She was from a normal family after all. How did the principal think, she would make it to school?

 _'It's not like anyone wants to help me with that...'_

"S-sorry", stuttered the other girl with an uncomfortable look on her face, "I don't want to be late."

 _'See...'_

Akko pouted even more. Looking down on her shoes, she tried to think of an alternative way to reach the school. Maybe if she tried to climb again and then jumped into this so called 'magical highway' when another witch would flew by?

"Want a ride?"

 _'Huh?'_

The soft voice of the blonde girl diverted her attention back to the person standing in front of her. Akko blinked in disbelief. Did she hear that right?

"I've never flown double before, but I might be able to pull it off."

A bright smile spread over her face.

 _'I'm saved!'_

She wanted to run forward, to just barrel into the other girl and hug the life out of her, but...

She still looked so uncomfortable...

As if she didn't really want to help her at all.

Akko's expression darkened slightly. She wanted to become like Shiny Chariot, to make people smile with magic, making them happy, not uneasy.

Forcing a smile herself, she shook her head.

Maybe later she would regret it, this decision she was about to make, but...

 _'I'm going to get to Luna Nova by myself.'_

After all, Chariot always said, 'a believing heart was her magic', she could definitely do this.

The other girl seemed puzzled by her answer.

"Are you sure?", she asked concerned, her eyes flitting from her broom to Akko and back again.

"Yes", answered Akko enthusiastically, staring at the ceiling in concentration.

Did she really need a broom to enter this 'Leyline'?

Looking at her suitcase, she began to ponder her options. She remembered a documentation, she had seen two years ago, where Chariot had explained different flying technics, one of them involving some kind of wind energy, or something like that, to keep its rider afloat. She had demonstrated this with a normal, non magical broom and a wide, white cloth, holding the ends in her hands to change directions...a bit like...

 _'Like sailing!'_

That was it!

Dropping her suitcase to the ground, followed by her heavy backpack, she opened it, loading most of her things into the extra bag she carried around, until most of the trunk was empty, creating enough space to sit in it. Fiddling with the strings attached to it, she strapped them around her waist, chaining herself tightly against both parts of the suitcase. Grabbing a thin blanket from her bag, she stretched it through the straps of her backpack and bound it to both handles of her trunk, building a deformed triangle in the process. Holding her backpack in front of her and shouldering her bag, she fixed her gaze on the ceiling again.

Now she only needed to get up there...

The blonde haired girl hadn't said anything while Akko was busy tinkering away, but when the brunette dared to finally let her gaze wander over the other witch's face, she could see her dumbfounded expression.

Scratching the back of her head, she laughed sheepishly.

"Could you maybe lend me your wand or something like that?", asked Akko with a mishievous grin, "I need some sort of jump start."

Motioning to her obscure construct, she added:

"I have to get to the ceiling somehow."

Still seeming utterly bewildered, the other girl drew her wand, handing it to the energetic witch as if she was in a trance.

When the wand was dangled in front of Akko's vision she snatched it away, feeling excitement bubbling inside her. She leaned backwards, tilting the suitcase into a vertical position until her back hit the stone floor.

"Thank you!", she almost squealed, before her expression grew serious.

Taking a deep breath she raised the magical item above her head.

 _'Alright, here goes nothing!'_

With a determined yell, she brought the wand down again, swinging it violently towards the ground.

A loud explosion was heard and the resulting shock wave pushed her up into the air with such a force, that Akko almost lost her grip on her backpack. She dropped the other girl's wand to strengthen her hold, concentrating on the nearer coming, glowing passage way. It was as if she was gravitating towards it. Throwing a glance back, she grew uneasy. The room changed, appearing more and more unstable, until the Leyline sucked her in completely, leaving a slightly panicked girl behind.

"Oh dear god, I killed the new student!"

* * *

Speeding through the so called 'highway' made Akko sick to her stomach. This was pure torture. How anyone enjoyed traveling like that was beyond her. She didn't even know when she had to stop. Her vision was limited. Her self-crafted sail was working so far, but also cut most of her field of view.

 _'Maybe this was a bad Idea after all!'_

She tried to keep her suitcase from wavering too much, as some turbulence wrecked her means of transportation, steering her into another direction. Gritting her teeth, Akko craned her head around the blanket and...crashed into another person!

She yelped startled, as she felt their body smash harshly into her, hearing a faint cracking sound, accompanied by a muffled groan, as her provisory sail ripped, causing them to spiral down rapidly.

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut, gripping the other person tightly.

 _'I don't want to die!'_

* * *

Blinking slowly, Akko came to. Looking around, she saw trees...dark and scary trees.

A forest?

 _'Is this Luna Nova?'_

Trying to cut the straps that bound her to her suitcase, she moaned in pain. Landing on her backpack wasn't so good for her back, she surmised. Scrambling to her feet, she petted herself down, making sure that nothing was broken. She had experience with accidents that involved falling from heights. After all she had trained to become an entertainer like Shiny Chariot one day since she was six. By the way...

She began to browse through her things. Where was it?

 _'Don't tell me I lost it!'_

No, please no! It had to be here somewhere!

A soft groan made her stop in her tracks. Whirling around, Akko saw another blonde haired girl, this time without glasses, lying on the mossy ground, a broken broom right next to her. She also wore the Luna Nova uniform, but her hat seemed to be missing entirely and her sleeves appeared to be slightly torn...probably from the fall. Running towards her, the brunette knelt down.

"Are you alright? Did you get hurt?", she asked the other witch concerned, extending a hand to help her up.

Piercing blue eyes met red ones, as the blonde frowned at her, but took her hand nevertheless. Standing up gracefully, the girl began to study her new environment, letting her gaze wander over the crooked trees, shadowed by the dark, stormy clouds that hung all over the place. She froze as she saw her broken broom, neatly cut in two halves and her expression grew furious. She turned to Akko, crossing her arms and said in a surprisingly calm and collected tone:

"I appear to be fine, my broom however is not."

The brunette shrank slightly, raising her hands in a placating way. This girl freaked her out. Why wasn't she screaming at her? It was her fault, after all.

 _'How can she be so calm?'_

"Yeah", she uttered nervously, an uneasy smile upon her lips, "Sorry about that."

"Sorry?"

The girl narrowed her eyes dangerously, fixing her with a deadly glare, but continued in a still reserved manner:

"Is that all you have to say in our current situation? Do you even realize where we are?"

Flitting her gaze from the girl to the scenery and back again, she tapped her chin with her index finger.

"Isn't this Luna Nova?", she asked unsure, which earned her a sigh.

Shaking her head, the blonde flipped her long hair behind her back.

"As I expected", she stated coolly, "you have absolutely no Idea.

Collecting her scattered belongings from the ground, she grabbed her splintered broom, motioning for Akko to do the same and search for her things. Hesitating shortly, the brunette went to her suitcase, sweeping anything that wasn't broken into her bag and backpack, leaving the trunk behind, but not before untangling the thin, ripped blanket from it. Stomping back to the blonde, she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"If we're not at Luna Nova, where are we?"

The crystal blue eyes fixed her again.

"Somewhere no student should ever be. Arcturus Forest!"

 _'Arcturus Forest?'_

Before she could ask her question out loud, the other girl continued to explain, having seen the perplexed look upon her face:

"The forbidden forest, a forest of ancient legend. This is sacred land, protected by a magic circle. It is said, that even witches can't escape once they have wandered in it."

"What?", Akko interrupted loudly, her eyes widening comically, "That's no good! How am I supposed to make matriculation now?"

The blonde stared at her irritated, annoyed even.

"Firstly, you are not the only one with that problem.

Secondly, we have much bigger worries right now.

And thirdly, we wouldn't be in this mess, if someone didn't play 'Der fliegende Koffer'!"

 _'Now she sounds mad.'_

The blonde's voice had risen with every new sentence she spoke, her patience apparently depleted.

What she said sounded true enough, but Akko wouldn't be herself, if she didn't try to refute those claims.

"Firstly", she mimicked her in a mocking tone, imitating the other girl's posture, crossing her arms, "me attending the matriculation is more important, because I'm from a non magical family and therefore already kind of sidelined."

The grins of those three young witches flashed through her mind, making her ball her hands into fists, gritting her teeth slightly.

"Secondly", she continued passionately, "there is no greater problem, than making it to the ceremony. I have to attend Luna Nova or I won't become a super witch, like Shiny Chariot!

And thirdly..."

She paused, losing her confident stance as a wave of confusion washed over her. A nervous smile spread over her face and she scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

"What is 'Der fliegende Koffer' supposed to be?", she asked embarrassed, causing the blonde's lips to twitch slightly.

Schooling her features back to a neutral expression, she let out a quiet sigh.

"It means flying suitcase", she explained in a matter of fact tone, "It is a German fairytale about a man and a flying trunk."

Akko was impressed.

 _'She knows so much...'_

Maybe she should try to talk to the blonde more. They probably just had a rocky start.

"Wow, you really seem to know a lot", Akko said, a grin forming on her face, extending her hand towards the other girl.

"I'm Kagari Atsuko! Call me Akko!"

The other witch seemed to have trouble to adapt to the brunette's new mood, appearing a bit lost, staring at the raised hand in front of her.

"I want to become like Shiny Chariot one day", Akko continued undeterred, "Do you know interesting facts about her too? I mean, she is so awesome, she must be a great witch even in the magical community, right? I have almost every premium card there is. I collected them from the time I was six and saw one of her shows. Since then, I follow her every activity. There are some rumors that she wants to take a break right now, but I personally think she shouldn't. Her magic documentaries alone are so important to learn more about witches and magic. And don't get me started on her shows, she-"

"You would be hard pressed to find anyone who respects Shiny Chariot's magic."

 _'Huh?'_

She slowly dropped her outstretched hand, disbelief clearly showing on her face.

The blonde stared at her blankly, almost pitying.

"In any case, you will not find anyone in the magic world who holds Chariot's magic in high regard.

It is in your best interest to remember that."

What was she talking about? That didn't make any sense. Akko felt herself getting riled up. Chariot was her Idol, Chariot gave her a dream, she had to defend her!

"That can't be true!", she retaliated, "Chariot's magic shows are world-renowned and beloved by all!"

A brief flash of longing flitted through the other girl's eyes and she seemed to falter slightly, before steeling her gaze once more.

"I must admit", she acknowledged,"she does enjoy a period of popularity among the non magic community, however, those gaudy yet insubstantial spectacles of hers have no lasting power. It is a miracle she even lasted as long as she did. Soon she will only be a shadow of the past."

How could she think that? How could anyone think that?

Chariot was...

She was...

"Chariot is...", Akko exclaimed hotly, her voice growing louder, searching for the right words to express her emotions, "She gave me a dream! That much is true!"

Before the blonde could respond to her outburst, a shrill scream ripped through the air and the ground began to shake. Something was coming, breaking through the thick forest, a...giant rooster?

The brunette couldn't decide whether to cry or laugh at that, not that she had to, because the other girl gripped her arm and began to run, pulling her with her.

"What's this thing?", Akko found herself asking, as they sprinted through the forest, dodging under some low hanging branches, trying desperately not to trip over the protruding, almost hidden roots on their way.

"This way!", was the only answer she received, as the other girl turned left sharply, causing Akko to loose her balance, slamming against a tree.

Stars danced in her vision. Feeling a bit light-headed, the brunette searched for the blonde, who had let go of her the moment she deviated from her path. A shrill scream urged her to turn around, looking directly into the eyes of the giant rooster.

"Akko!"

Someone called her name, but Akko was frozen solid. Her heart hammered in her chest. She needed to move, but she was paralyzed with fear, feeling her insides turning to ice. Swallowing hard, she tried to stop herself from throwing up violently.

 _'A believing heart is your magic...'_

It opened its gigantic beak, coming even nearer.

 _'I want to meet Chariot...'_

Its tail swished through the air, rattling the trees behind it. Only now realized the brunette that it was a snake tail with a whole head on its peak. This thing really was a monster.

 _'If I don't do something, my story will...'_

The rooster stretched its big leathery wings.

 _'I won't die here!'_

With a loud yell, she threw her heavy bag against its right eye, causing it to cry out in pain, forcing it a few feet backwards. Now she only had to hide and find the other girl again to escape this thing. But that's when she saw it!

 _'My card!'_

Her premium Chariot card. Her greatest treasure, lying on the mossy ground, right in front of the rooster's claws. It must have been in her bag after all. Akko barreled forward. She didn't think about the still prominent danger looming over her, she just needed her card back. The rooster had apparently recovered enough to fix its attention on the brunette again, raising itself to its full height, screaming down at her. Akko shrieked, grabbing her card tightly, closing her eyes forcefully, waiting for the monster's sharp beak to nick her.

"Kutchur Katela Flala!"

Nothing happened. Squinting warily, the brunette saw the other girl, behind a couple of trees, waving her wand around, chanting the ominous phrase again, loudly. The rooster seemed to be offended, because it ignored Akko and made its way toward the blonde, who pointed her wand at it.

"Murowa!", she yelled vigorously and a bright, green blast of magic hit the monster against its head , blinding it for a short moment.

Using this disadvantage to her benefit, the girl didn't waste any time, sprinting towards the brunette, helping her to her feet, trying to drag her behind her. The motion threw Akko off and in a desperate attempt to hold herself upright, she clung to the other witch, causing them both to tumble down the uneven hill. Their fall came to a sudden stop, as the brunette crashed yet into another tree, knocking her breath away. Her eyes found that of the other girl's and they listened intensely. The rooster seemed to have lost their track, only screaming here and there, cocking its head to the side. They both nodded at each other and crawled behind the nearest bush, releasing a relieved sigh.

"What is that thing?", whispered Akko breathlessly, trying to stop her hands from shaking too much.

"That is a mythical Cockatrice", answered the blonde, panting slightly, "It only lives in Arcturus Forest. They say its feathers contain a deadly poison. It can also exhale a grayish gas that can petrify anything it touches, but that seems to be short ranged."

Trying to digest the information, Akko pondered their options.

"So, if we kept our distance, we could outrun it?", she asked quietly.

The other girl shook her head.

"That is not a possibility, it can also conjure long ranged fire. It would burn us to a crisp."

"There has to be a way!", said Akko vigorously, "what about the spell you used back then?

Kutur kata fla-whatever?"

"There is none", the other girl denied resigned, "That phrase only means: 'Hey stupid come and eat me if you want to shut me up.' I was essentially provoking it. A fight would be too dangerous for two novice witches, so our best bet is trying to flee. Only considering what I know that seems hardly possible. Maybe if we could fly, but my broom is sadly out of commission for the time."

 _'Flying!'_

That's right, they needed to fly.

"Then we repair it", the brunette replied stubbornly.

Grabbing the broken broom, she turned it in her hands, looking at it from every angle.

"That won't work, we will never make it!"

"Don't say that!", Akko said forcefully, taking the ripped blanket, she had untangled from her trunk before, and bound it tightly around the broken pieces.

"I'll never give up!

I have to go...

I'm going to be a witch!"

Straddling the broom, she motioned for the blonde to do the same.

"This is ridiculous...", muttered the other girl embarrassed, sitting in front of Akko.

"We won't know until we try", encouraged the energetic witch her, smiling brightly, as the flying incantation was uttered, making the broom flash brightly.

"If I reach out it's sure to begin!"

The light intensified. Akko felt her feet disconnecting from the ground, as they began to float softly.

"Thrilling and exciting!"

The other girl's breath hitched, as they soured higher into the air.

"My very own story!"

As soon as she finished the words, they skyrocketed over the forest. Akko squealed happily.

The blonde looked at her in wonder, mumbling:

"It really held...", before she cleared her throat:

"Diana Cavendish."

At Akko's puzzled expression she added:

"That is my name."

A bright smile spread over the brunette's face and she extended her hand again.

"Nice to meet you Diana, let's be friends!"

Different emotions flittered through Diana's eyes as she stared at Akko uncertainly, before flashing a faint smile herself, shaking the still outstretched hand.

But their brief joy was short lived.

The Cockatrice seemed to have heard or seen them and emerged from the woods, screaming angrily, following the young witches. Opening its beak, it began to throw streams of fire after them, igniting the bristles of their broom.

"Oh no, we're burning!", yelled Akko shocked, waving her hands around, trying to extinguish it without burning herself.

They were too slow. There was no way, they could escape the giant Cockatrice. Another blast of fire knocked them off. They didn't even have time to scream, it happened so fast. As Akko saw the ground come closer, she felt a gentle squeeze. Diana had apparently grabbed her hand again and tried to reassure her. Even as they fell to their certain deaths, the blonde's face didn't betray anything. In the beginning that calmness had freaked her out, but now it was oddly comforting.

 _'Thank you Diana...'_

Her eyes burned from the cold air, causing her to blink violently, and then she heard it:

" **Noctu Orfei Aude Fraetor!** "

Those words! Akko craned her head to see behind her, but the only thing she could glimpse was a flash of red hair?

 _'Could it be?'_

" **Shiny Arc!** "

A glowing, green arrow zoomed past them, opening a giant portal.

She had seen this before...

 _'Chariot?'_

As they entered the portal, the scenery behind them disappeared. They sped through the magical passage way, seeing blurred pictures whizzing around, passing them on their path.

 _'So beautiful...'_

Feeling Diana's hand still in her own, Akko relaxed slightly. A wave of peacefulness washed over her, making her sleepy, warming her heart. It ended all too soon, as a blinding, white light drew nearer, forcing the two witches to close their eyes. The next thing the brunette felt, was the hard ground, as she tumbled on her butt.

She really should stop doing this...

Beside her, she could hear a groan, Diana apparently hadn't fared better than her.

Rubbing her back, she looked around...and froze.

She saw hundreds of people, all clad in the Luna Nova uniform, standing in the hall, apparently listening to an old lady on a podium. It hit her like a brick.

 _'This is the matriculation ceremony!'_

Which meant...

Jumping to her feet, Akko raised her arms into the air, yelling happily:

"Oh, yeah!

We made it!

Yay!"

Before proceeding to laugh joyfully.

* * *

"You tricked me!", accused Chariot Professor Holbrook irritated.

As soon as she had heard the announcement, the redhead had cornered the headmistress in her own office, glaring at her with resentment.

Who did she think she was?

Why did she have to meddle every time?

This was exactly the reason she had refused to hold their contact any longer.

"Honey", Professor Holbrook stated calmly, "it's only for three months. Don't tell me you can't even last that long without seeing her."

Clicking her tongue annoyed, the redhead narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms, looking at anything but the principal, instead inspecting the office with fake interest. This wasn't like her other visits, she had told her as much beforehand.

"That's not it and you know it!", she said bitingly, turning towards the door.

"What has you so rattled, dear?", asked Holbrook softly, her face falling ever so slightly.

Nothing...

Nothing had her rattled, everything was fine, in fact more than fine. She just needed to...

She desperately tried to get those two girls out of her head. How the Claiomh Solais had suddenly reacted...

Maybe she could try again...

 _'Screw that!'_

Nothing had happened!

Holbrook hadn't changed. She still tried to manipulate Chariot thinking it was for her own good.

She wouldn't give her even more ammunition.

Walking to the door, the redhead uttered in a bitter tone:

"Stay away from me!"

Slamming it shut loudly behind her, she made her way through the empty school, trying to calm her racing heart. Glancing at the Claiomh Solais on her belt, she sighed deeply.

 _'Nothing happened!'_


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I guess it has been a while, but I was kinda occupied with finding a

place to live and now that I have it, there is still so much to do.

The fact that I have no Internet right now makes it only more complicated to update

regularly, but I hope to have that fixed as soon as possible.

Thanks to all of you who decide to stick with me and my chaotic schedule!

Enjoy^^

* * *

 _Akko was falling._

 _Holding onto Diana's hand they sped through the air towards the ground._

" _ **Noctu Orfei Aude Freator!"**_

 _A flash of red hair..._

" _ **Shiny Arc!"**_

 _A green arrow..._

 _The glowing portal..._

 _Blurred pictures whizzing past them..._

 _The last one featuring a person, smiling over her shoulder..._

' _Chariot?!'_

Startled Akko opened her eyes.

Staring at an unfamiliar ceiling threw her off, as she sat up, still half asleep, turning her head around disoriented. Letting her gaze wander over the sunlit room, she saw an unmade bed across of hers and a lilac haired girl at the desk before the open window, tinkering with some mushrooms. She couldn't have been awake that long, as she was still in her nightgown. In her hand she held a test tube, shaking it delicately, making the purple liquid inside it swirl.

The silent girl was actually the one that dumped Akko into the river yesterday: Sucy Manbavaran.

She and the other blonde haired witch she had met that day, Lotte Yanson, were apparently her new classmates and, more importantly, her teammates. They were nice enough, she supposed, even though Sucy kind of made it clear she just wanted to use them both as guinea pigs for her potions, but it could have been worse. She could have been stuck with those mean witches from the Leyline terminal.

Still...

' _I wish I could have roomed with Diana.'_

As soon as they had arrived at the dormitories, Professor Finneran had separated them, dropping Akko off in front of her new 'home' and went another way, taking the blonde with her.

She definitely had to find her again. After all, Diana was her only friend for the time. Hopefully they would see each other in class...which reminded her.

"Oh, that's right!", she exclaimed loudly, now fully awake, before she started rummaging under her mattress.

Finding what she was searching for, she raised it high into the air.

"My very own wand!"

Smiling brightly, she hugged it close to her, rubbing it against her face in pure happiness.

"It wasn't just a dream!", she almost sang, as she spun around with gleaming eyes.

The wand was a loan from the school, seeing as the brunette didn't have one for herself. She almost couldn't believe it. She was going to learn magic!

With a determined grin, she suddenly stood still and let her gaze wander over the room again.

"I finally made it to the witch academy, Luna Nova!"

Pure excitement bubbled inside her and she jumped into the air, swinging her arms around wildly.

"Oh yeah!", she laughed enthusiastically.

"Yay!"

This apparently woke her other teammate from her slumber, as she sat up and blinked drowsily down at the dancing witch.

"Morning, Lotte!", exclaimed Akko brightly, pointing her wand at the sleepy blonde, "Check it out!"

Lotte narrowed her eyes and squinted at the brunette's hand, before searching for her glasses. Putting them on, she threw another glance at the extended wand and shrugged.

"That's...a wand, right?"

Akko practically jumped upwards into the other witch's personal space.

"You got it!", making the blonde shrunk backwards.

"You only showed it to us about a hundred times last night", drawled Sucy without looking up from her test tube.

Ignoring her Akko pulled the wand back and beamed at it unabashed.

"It's my first step to becoming a witch like Shiny Chariot!"

Speaking of which.

Cocking her head to the sight she tapped her chin, pondering over yesterday's events.

She was a hundred percent sure that the performer had saved Diana and her. It had unmistakably been her voice she had heard. Akko would recognize it from anywhere. Also the spell, her trademark spell, that one which was engraved on her most beloved Shiny Chariot card, the first one she had gotten as a child, was something that she would never forget in her life.

So it couldn't have been anyone else!

But that also begged the question…

' _Why had she even been there to begin with?'_

Were the rumors about her ominous break true after all? But why come to a forbidden forest of all places, instead of taking a vacation somewhere safe and warm?

To visit the Cockatrice?

Shrugging slightly Akko tried to twirl her wand in her hand, mumbling almost to herself:

"I have no Idea why she was in that forest, but she saved us!"

Her expression grew serious, staring at her poster that she had hung next to her bed with absolute determination.

' _Now I have to meet her even more!'_

Her thoughts were promptly interrupted by an all too hectic Lotte who scrambled from her upper bed and chided her for being lazy, as she hurriedly dressed herself.

As the three witches made themselves ready for their first school day, Akko couldn't have been more excited even if she tried, though she apparently had to settle for an indoor uniform, that didn't quite met her taste. Grabbing her book for 'Magic Linguistics', she couldn't help but grin wildly one last time.

' _Today is the day I take my first step as a witch!'_

Disastrous!

That was the only word fitting enough to describe today's events. And it had started so promising. Akko had met Diana again, right before their very first class with Professor Finneran. They hadn't had exactly the time to talk right then, so she did the next best thing.

She waved.

And to her pleasant surprise her friend had waved back with a small smile on her face.

But then it had all gone to hell.

At first it hadn't seemed so bad. Magic Linguistics had sounded pretty awesome to her ears, but as soon as she saw those clustered lines of moons, quarter moons, half moons, even black moons, she was lost. Of course she hadn't been the only one who had been overwhelmed by this sudden onslaught of new information, but the others at least seemed to have heard of this moon alphabet…or whatever it was called.

She had been seated behind Diana in this class, because apparently everyone stuck by their assigned teammates for some reason and it just had to be Akko's luck that her new friend's teammates were Hannah England and Barbara Parker. Those two out of three witches, who had mocked her the other day at the Leyline terminal…

Great!

And to make it even worse, they clung to Diana like some sort of pests, complimenting her hair, her outfit, the way she talked, hell, probably even the way she breathed. Akko knew the blonde was super smart, so it wasn't that surprising to her when she actually _**could**_ read this...rubbish…on the board. Nor when she shielded herself from the disgusting gas that Professor Lukic produced in their potions class, which apparently was also Sucy's favorite one out of all, as she so gladly demonstrated on her by somehow turning her little bun into a small plant later on.

Just what was so fascinating about poison anyway?

And it surely didn't faze her when she corrected Professor Badcock on something else she couldn't quite grasp.

No, what really had utterly destroyed this day for her were the events that followed their lunch break at the cafeteria. Everyone had been seated at their tables, again only with their 'teammates' and Akko had started to complain about how boring she found the magic lessons and that she couldn't believe that Shiny Chariot ever went to a school like this.

A topic she apparently shouldn't have opened with Hannah and Barbara right in hearing distance.

A topic Diana had insistently warned her about yesterday…

But she hadn't listened. Because Akko would never deny being the performer's biggest fan, no matter the consequences so when those two stuck up witches called her a fraud she protested vehemently.

"She is not!"

Standing up from her seat she tried to glare at them, only wavering slightly when her eyes locked with Diana's, who stood a bit behind her teammates. The blonde witch's expression made her uneasy all of a sudden. It was so blank, devoid of any emotion.

' _What's wrong, Diana?'_

Maybe it was a silent warning?

But she couldn't stop now, not when Chariot's reputation was undermined in front of her.

"As a matter of fact Chariot is a hero! She saved mine and Diana's life when we were falling to our deaths. Just ask her!"

Hannah and Barbara gaped at her wide eyed seemingly ignoring the puzzled look on the blonde's face, as they glared at Akko fiercely. Funnily and oddly enough those stares reminded her of the Cockatrice…which she wouldn't mind facing again if she could escape this situation altogether. Everything was better than dealing with those two.

"Don't talk so informal about Diana!", bristled Hannah irritated, missing the exact moment the Cavendish's expression slammed shut and became blank once again, "Don't you know who she is? She is like a celebrity in the magic world."

"Everyone says she is the greatest witch to ever grace Luna Nova since its founding!", chimed Barbara in, a smug grin on her face.

"Hah…"

She didn't what else to say.

She knew her new friend was popular and smart and incredibly talented, but coming from such an old family was simply astounding. A family that was apparently very renowned in the magical community.

The brunette peered quietly over to the blonde, but Diana avoided her gaze.

' _Huh?'_

That was odd.

Hadn't she wanted Akko to know?

"Diana?", she asked carefully and a cold shudder ran down her spine when the blonde's eyes suddenly snapped to her with a calculating stare.

"You find your lessons inadequate?"

"Huh?"

"Your lessons", repeated Diana in an eerily calm voice, that made her hair stand on end, "do you find them inadequate? Boring perhaps, to speak in terms you may better understand."

"Well…they were…not as interesting as I thought they would be", she replied slowly attempting a sheepish grin, but her friend's face didn't even twitch.

"Weren't you asleep for the second half of our last course?", drawled Sucy highly amused.

"Sucy, not helping!", retorted the brunette annoyed, as the mushroom loving witch shrugged nonchalant.

"I'm not trying to."

' _Just great.'_

Sighing loudly, she turned her attention back to the blonde who still fixed her with a stern glare.

"Look, Diana, it's not that I don't appreciate those lessons, but to be frank they're kinda lame and a total waste of my time."

' _Ugh!_

 _That sounded better in my head…'_

But it was the truth. She didn't understand a thing. Yes they were totally not how she had imagined they would be, nothing flashy, nothing about miracles or believing in herself or anything 'Magical' in her eyes, but she wouldn't have complained about them so much if she actually got what the hell those teachers were talking about. They didn't explain a thing to her. Either assuming that anyone knew at least the basics about their subject or they simply didn't care. It didn't matter.

She would never catch up to her classmates in terms of knowledge if they continued with their lessons like this.

Only Diana's narrowed eyes told her exactly how she had interpreted her last statement, but instead of scolding her for it, she turned around and head to the terrace, from which one could reach the outer school grounds.

"If you don't mind I would like you to follow me", she said callously over her shoulder, as Hannah and Barbara snickered cruelly behind her back, "I mean, only if it wouldn't be a 'total waste of your time'.

' _Yikes!'_

That hurt!

Akko hadn't wanted to anger the blonde.

Maybe it would have been better to stay, to ignore Diana's words, but…she didn't want to ruin their seemingly fragile friendship. She didn't want to give up on them…

Which was why she ignored her guts and went after her anyway.

* * *

The blonde led her out of the cafeteria and to the inner courtyard of the school, where they passed many patches of grass, divided by stoned pathways and small benches, coming to a halt before a grand, alabaster statue, which consisted of three women on a pedestal.

"Ansolew Airo!"

Those were the only words Akko heard before said statue moved and extended one of its large hands to reach for…

' _FOR ME?!'_

The brunette scrambled backwards in shock, tumbling over her feat. Plummeting to the ground, eyes wide, she tried to shield herself from the cold, hard hand that appeared to be on collision course with her head.

It would reach her any second now…

Why was no one doing something to help her?

Everyone just seemed as shell-shocked as she herself was, frozen to their spots, watching the scene in front of them with some sort of morbid curiosity.

She needed to…

Needed to…

' _Believe!'_

That's right!

She just had to believe in herself and…

Something sparked inside her. A tiny, flickering ball of lightning.

It spiraled through her whole body, leaving a soft tingling on its way and…died.

Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the inevitable impact…that never came.

Instead she felt a soft pat on her head and sudden warmth, soothing her still jolted nerves.

It didn't even last a minute and when Akko peeked through her still folded hands the statue was back on its original place, looking as unthreatening as before.

"Wow!"

"That's incredible!"

A round of loud chatter filled the air, as Akko stared still dumbfounded at the now unmoving statue.

' _What just happened?'_

"High class magic to breathe life into a statue!", squealed the high pitched voice of Barbara gleefully.

"You're the miracle witch, Diana!", added Hannah shortly after, their voices ringing in Akko's ears.

The brunette's eyes snapped to the blonde as soon as she heard her name being called.

' _That's right!'_

Diana!

She had wanted to…show off? Humiliate Akko?

She wasn't sure.

What she did know however was that she was just ridiculed in front of everyone who had cared to stop on their way through the inner courtyard.

A pang of anguish hit her with incredible force.

' _Why?'_

Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed someone squatting beside her, talking in a hushed voice.

"Akko, are you alright?"

' _Why, Diana?'_

A finger poked her left cheek, but she still couldn't react.

Not when the blonde finally graced her with her presence, towering over her, her blue eyes like icy sapphires.

"Magic is cultivated through the accumulation of lasting traditions and assiduous research.

It is not something that those prone to temporary diversions can learn."

Oh…

' _So that's what you think of me…'_

Akko still couldn't reply, she simply stared hopelessly at the Cavendish, as her teammates seized the opportunity to taunt her some more.

"Diana is a daughter of the 1500-year-old Cavendish family", repeated Barbara, as if she hadn't already mentioned the fact how famous the blonde was in the magical world.

"She's on a completely different level than that performance witch Chariot!" , sneered Hannah, a haughty expression on her face.

She felt herself tensing, her fingers digging into the ground beneath her, as she gritted her teeth in frustration. Angry tears blurred her vision, almost on the brim of spilling out.

"I…I'm not going to stop liking Chariot, just because you trash talk her the whole time."

Her voice was shaking, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered…

' _Why, Diana?'_

"In my eyes, she's the greatest witch in the world!"

' _I thought we were friends…'_

Scrambling to her feet, she took one last, pained look at the blonde and bolted.

* * *

The only ones that came after Akko were her teammates, Sucy and Lotte. Not that she really could be sure if they went after her because they were worried or simply because of an old and traditional rule, that forced them to look after their assigned team members.

For all the brunette knew it could be entirely possible for such a rule to exist.

Their teachers seemed totally into those outdated notions…right?

Well, whatever it was that led those two to search for her, she was glad.

At least she wasn't alone right now.

They sat outside, next to a pathway on the green grass. And when they finally tried to cheer her up, they ended up playing a card game with her Shiny Chariot cards, it almost made her forget her earlier struggles…

Almost!

"Four damage to Sucy's life.

That means I win!

Yay, nine straight wins!", rejoiced the brunette, smiling brightly as she raised her arms in celebration.

Sucy, on the other hand, looked unimpressed, grabbing a card from the pile on the ground and mustered it in annoyance.

"Why can you use effects that aren't even written on the card? I don't get it."

"It's a unicorn", stated Lotte slightly bemused, as she peeked over the mushroom loving witch's shoulder.

"The immortal holy beast that protects maidens' happiness", replied Akko in a monotone voice and her mood sunk again.

The card, oddly enough reminded her of a certain blonde haired, stuck up witch with piercing blue eyes.

"You have it memorized?", exclaimed Lotte surprised, startling Akko out of her thoughts.

Sitting up a bit straighter, she nodded her head enthusiastically, feeling strangely proud of the fact.

"Of course, I remember all of them. Though I always had trouble with the spell pronunciations, so I thought maybe I could show them to Diana-"

As soon as she had uttered the name the brunette fell silent again. Tracing one of her cards absentmindedly with her thumb she failed to notice the concerned expression that washed over Lotte's face, as she knelt beside her, offering the distraught brunette a kind smile.

"I may not really know her, but I don't think Diana wanted to humiliate you."

"But-"

"In fact", interrupted the glasses wearing witch with a sudden fire in her voice and an ominous glint in her eyes, "I think she may be a Chariot fan as well and this whole demonstration was her plan to get your premium cards, like Belle does to Edgar when she tried to trick him into believing that, she too, was an invited guest on the titanic in volume 56."

'… _what?'_

"Huh?"

"Oh, well…", drawled the blonde, sobering up almost immediately, as Sucy snickered in the background, " I'm reading the Night Fall series. I'm a great fan of it."

A book series?

So Lotte did like to read in her free time, that was good to know.

Maybe she could avoid Diana by trailing after her teammates. They wouldn't be alone that way…

' _Not that it stopped her today!'_

"I guess she is missing the point, Lotte", chimed Sucy in, ripping Akko from her thoughts.

The blonde blinked owlishly at her and began to splutter in embarrassment.

"Well- I mean- What I wanted to say-"

Rolling her eyes at her classmate's fumbling, the mushroom loving witch interrupted her, fixing Akko with a bored look.

" _ **I**_ am crazy about poison, _**she**_ is crazy about Night Fall and _**you**_ are crazy about Shiny Chariot!

We like what we like, there is nothing more to it."

'… _oh!'_

A bright grin spread over her face.

She had been so fixated on Diana being her friend that she hadn't even tried to get along with her roommates, to find some similarities between them. Something that could help forge a bond in their little group. That they themselves extended this branch to her made Akko happier than she wanted to admit.

"You guys…"

Diana could shove it. She didn't need her.

'… _but it would be nice if she apologized…'_

"Akko, could you perhaps come with me a moment? I would like to show you something…rather enlightening."

The voice froze her in her tracks, as she was met with those crystal blue eyes again.

Today couldn't possibly be any weirder right now!

* * *

Diana didn't know why she had thought this was a good Idea, but here she was, interrupting an obvious one sided card game battle between Akko and her teammates with her, totally confused follower, which consisted of Hannah and Barbara, who were trailing behind her.

She just couldn't bear to leave things like they had.

Diana had never met someone like Akko before in her life. Such a clumsy, loud and brash girl. Her aunt would surely taunt her if she knew about their...friendship...?

At the beginning she hadn't even particularly liked the girl, but...there was something special about her, something that intrigued her, regardless her heritage. Her passion was unlike anything she had ever seen and her magic itself was kind of...different? Strange?

She didn't have a better name for it.

Fact was Diana hadn't wanted to hurt her.

It was just...

' _Shiny Chariot.'_

A pang of sadness washed over her as she remembered a time where a blonde haired, young girl foolishly embraced the feeble lies the star performer had fed them all.

' _A believing heart is your magic.'_

Her inspiration to keep going in the past, at a time where she had just lost her mother and her magic altogether...

Shaking her head she tried to halt her thought process, diverting her attention back to the energetic witch on the ground before her, who had a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"What do you say, Akko?", Diana asked with baited breathe, as she regarded her, still speechless, friend nervously.

Not that anyone could tell...

Out of the corner of her eyes she could see her own teammates looking at each other questioningly, seemingly trying to figure out what their quote on quote 'Leader', which she apparently was, besides not remembering to have applied for this position, was doing. Diana knew their type of people. Those, who only saw her name and station, her prestige, complimenting her and belittling others in the process to make themselves feel validated.

This was exactly the reason why she had reprimanded them earlier for mocking Akko.

Akko...who was her friend...at least she hoped they still were!

"Don't you think you have shown me enough for the day, Diana Cavendish?"

The way the brunette spoke her name with something akin to resentment made her want to flinch.

She had just wanted to show her real magic, what it could actually do, besides functioning as a basis for Chariot's stupid light shows. She never intended to mock Akko with it, to hurt her feelings.

"I apologize, I never meant you or your beliefs any disrespect. I merely wished to show you magic beyond what you thought you knew was possible!"

Akko blinked slowly. A big grin spread over her face as Diana's words seemed to sink in.

"So you wanted to impress me?"

"Exactl- …Pardon?"

Jumping up to her feet the brunette practically beamed at her.

"Well...if you wanted to outdo Shiny Chariot, which you didn't even get close to mind you, then it means you wanted to impress me!"

The silence that fell between them was almost palpable.

Sucy looked kind of amused at her teammate's bluntness whereas Lotte was fiddling with her sleeves, not really knowing what to do in a situation like that. But all this was nothing compared to the murderous glares Akko now received from Hannah and Barbara.

"How dare you speak to Diana that way!", exclaimed the black haired witch outraged, shortly followed by her friend's equally snide words:

"Yes, are you deaf? A lowlife like you should know her place. We already told you not to compare this horrendous fraud to a Cavendish. Seriously, how stupid-"

" **Enough!** "

Diana balled her hands into fists and counted silently to ten, to calm herself.

"But Diana-"

The blonde interrupted her with a swish of her hand, her face a blank mask.

"No! I do not condone such disrespect. It is most unbecoming for a witch of culture!"

Regarding Akko she bowed her head slightly, her voice softening somewhat.

"Please forgive their childish behavior, Akko. They must have left their manners at home!"

Startled by their leader's words and the fact that they both had received a not so private scolding in front of witches they deemed lesser than them, Hannah and Barbara looked affronted, irritated even, but it didn't stop them from falling in line right behind the blonde.

"Sorry Akko", muttered Barbara looking anything but.

"We didn't mean it", stated Hannah, almost nonchalant, kicking her feet, "we were just kidding."

Letting out a relieved breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Diana's eyes found Akko's again. Something must have shown in them, because the brunette's face brightened slightly. Extending her hand towards the Cavendish a determined expression spread over her features.

"Apology accepted!"

' _Thank god!'_

Diana grasped the younger witch's hand gratefully. At the very least, their friendship hadn't ended as soon as it had begun.

"So…before you go and drag me to…wherever it is you want to drag me, I have a question" Akko drawled with a hint of playfulness in her voice, causing Diana to straighten her back as she prepared herself for every Shiny Chariot related question she could think of. Ignoring the offended looks Barbara and Hannah still gave her.

"Can Sucy and Lotte come too?"

* * *

When the oddly mixed group finally reached their intended destination, it was already on the verge of early evening. The Jennifer Memorial Tree looked absolutely tragic. No leaves bloomed on its many branches and the wood itself appeared matted and sickly, just like Diana's sources had told her.

A perfect opportunity to demonstrate another part of magic to Akko and her ultimate reason for being here right now. In front of the malnourished tree stood Professor Finneran, a stern expression on her face, entirely focused on the principal beside her, who seemed totally crestfallen at the sight of the old tree.

Understandably, after all it was a symbol from her late family.

"Headmistress", Diana exclaimed loudly, diverting the attention of both Professors on their arrival.

Coming to a halt before them the blonde decided to ignore the questioning looks on their faces as they spotted Akko beside her. Especially Finneran seemed displeased with the brunette's presence, scrunching her face, as she pinched the bridge of her nose in a silent try to compose herself.

Principal Holbrook on the other hand appeared mildly amused by their odd group.

Akko began to fidget next to Diana, squinting from the tree before her to the teachers and back to the blonde, apparently trying to figure out what they were doing here, but before she could voice her confusion the older witch spoke again, vigorously enough to clue even the energetic brunette in…at least she hoped so:

"The Jennifer Memorial Tree has been reduced to such a sorry state…"

Holbrook's face fell.

"It is so, Diana", she sighed designated, "This Memorial Tree is already rather advanced in years."

Turning slightly back to the tree she shook her head.

"Perhaps it is finally reaching the end of its lifespan."

An uneasy silence fell between all of them, until Professor Finneran cleared her throat awkwardly, an apologetic look on her face.

"Headmistress, we still have to find an adequate replacement course for Croix-Sensei's Modern Magic class."

A flash of anger flitted through the principal's eyes, causing a cold shudder to run down Diana's spine, as she tried to mask her confusion.

' _What was that?'_

She had never witnessed Holbrook reacting that negatively to something in all those years she had known the older woman, mostly through family relations, but still, this was highly out of character for her. Was it because of this subject Finneran had mentioned?

' _Modern Magic…'_

The principal seemed to realize her slip as well, as she forced a light smile on her lips, bidding all of them a hasty 'good bye' and hurriedly left with the other Professor right behind her, who was as perplexed by this as the rest of them.

When they finally were out of sight, Akko released a loud groan, pouting at the blonde.

"God, I never had to be this quiet before, Diana!"

Diana rolled her eyes at the younger witch's theatrical outburst.

"There is always a first time for everything, Akko", she chided her gently, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Yeah, me doing some actual magic for example", retorted Akko with a cheeky grin.

Motioning to the withering tree, she stemmed her hands into her sides, tapping her foot impatiently.

"So…is that what you wanted to show me? A goddamm tree?

I mean, yeah it's old and kinda mysterious looking, but it's nothing compared to Shiny Chariot's breathtaking transformations-"

"You imbecile, Shiny Chariot is-"

"A total phony, that's what she is!"

"Hanna! Barbara!"

Her teammates flinched and gave her an exasperated, highly frustrated look.

"But she-", complained Hannah with clenched fists, only to be silenced by Diana again.

"Do I have to repeat myself?", asked Diana coldly, crossing her arms in the process, giving them both a stern glare.

"N-no."

"A-anyway", stammered Lotte suddenly in entirely forced cheerfulness, "this is the Jennifer Memorial Tree, yes?"

Sucy and she hadn't said much on their way to the gigantic glass dome which housed the monumental tree, to be honest they hadn't even reacted to the fact that Akko was apparently being picked on. Something Diana could neither understand nor tolerate. Truthfully, they hadn't known the brunette for long, but neither had she , and she still, at the very least, tried to defend the enthusiastic witch…even if they didn't share the same view on…Chariot related topics.

' _Akko makes friends way too fast.'_

Nevertheless Diana decided to be polite. Inclining her head, she fixed her gaze back to the tree.

"Yes, Luna Nova's tree of life left behind to inherit the will of the great witch Jennifer."

"Looks more like the tree of death to me", drawled Sucy nonchalant.

"That is exactly we are going to change."

The group spread out and logged a trunk full of green minerals back to the glass dome. Diana had kept them in her room, having asked her housekeeper to send them ahead, as soon as she caught wind of the rumors regarding the poor, withering tree. Under her direction the different teams constructed a circle, connecting the minerals with the giant tree's roots.

Adding another layer, they enclosed the inner circle, forming an outer one, using some of the larger stones as key segments.

Her primary transfer points.

"I've finished this side", said Barbara, trying to mask the proud expression clearly showing on her face with one of concern, as she regarded Diana, who had helped Akko move the larger minerals, a soft smile on her lips whenever she glanced at the younger girl.

Akko may not know what Diana was planning on showing her, but she still helped nonetheless without complaining about it…well mostly.

Standing up from her crouched position, the Cavendish herded everyone behind her, staring vigorously at the tree before her.

"I will attempt to use revitalization magic on the magic tree", she stated calmly.

"What's revitali-whatever magic?" she heard Akko whisper loudly, earning her a resolute 'Shhh' from Lotte and a subtle punch from Sucy, causing the energetic witch to wince slightly.

Ignoring the tumult behind her, Diana straightened her back.

"Provided strong enough nourishment, large plants can be brought to life again", she explained, partly for Akko's benefit.

"This is a secret art passed down through generations of the Cavendish family."

She drew her wand over her head in a swift, fluid motion and a ball of green light appeared on its top. She swung it down and the tree was covered in fine, thin strings of magic, spanning around the circle, causing the minerals to glow faintly.

"LOUPERIAL RAL!"

Closing her eyes she felt magic flowing through her, answering her call. She pictured the tree in her head, willing the rough, wild energy around her to spin, causing it to absorb the nutrients and healing properties from the minerals around it. Forming and pushing it into the shape she deemed correct to fit the trees needs. Her concentration was never waning, even as she heard the gasps and cheers behind her.

Opening her eyes again, she allowed herself a satisfied smile, gazing proudly at the now renewed tree.

"The flow of nutrients should now be restored."

"You've done it Diana" said Hannah, clearly impressed with her outstanding demonstration of white magic, as Barbara nodded along, eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Let's go inform the teachers!"

Without sparing the rest of the group another glance, they ran past them, only accompanied by their faint giggling. Watching them go Diana turned to Akko, still smiling, an expectant expression on her face, but the brunette seemed more puzzled than awed to be honest.

"Akko?", asked Diana carefully, her smile faltering slightly.

The younger witch blinked slowly and forced a sheepish grin.

"Well…", she drawled, avoiding eye contact altogether, "that was…something…I guess?"

' _ **Something?!**_ _'_

Hot fury sparked inside the blonde.

Who did Akko think she was?

This spell was truly complex and difficult to learn, least of all to master. She should be grateful she had even shown her to begin with!

"Really Akko?"

Her voice had lost the rest of its warmth it had held before. Crossing her arms she tried to stare her obnoxious friend down.

"Was it not grand enough for you?"

"No", retorted Akko flustered, circling her hands frantically in front of her, as she tried to placate the older witch, "it just wasn't what I imagined."

"And what exactly _**did**_ you imagine? Some flashy lights? Colorful tricks? A show perhaps?"

"Now you're being totally unfair!"

" _ **I**_ am being unfair? You-"

"W-we'll go after Hannah and Barbara and look what's taking them so long", stuttered Lotte, successfully stopping Diana and Akko in their tracks, as she made her way towards the exit, tugging a complaining Sucy behind her.

"But it was just getting interesting…"

Sighing resigned Diana's gaze lingered on the disappearing pair until she slowly shook her head and fixed the brunette with a cold glare. How had they gone from getting along to fighting again? She had wanted to fix this. To mend their fractured and, obviously, rocky relationship, because this new friendship with the other witch meant something to her.

Akko meant something to her…

As unbelievable as that sounded right now.

"There is more to magic than Shiny Chariot's shows, Akko!", she finally broke the tense silence.

She felt so tired all of a sudden, drained even.

"I…I know that!", stammered the brunette promptly, albeit with a wavering voice.

"Do you really?"

When Akko failed to answer Diana she continued:

"Do you realize how much time I had to invest in learning this spell? Do you realize how complicated it is? How much work you have to put behind it? Or magic in general?

You weren't even trying today. Only moaning about how boring your classes were, how unspectacular you found them. Is that what you think magic is?

Flashy and easy?"

Diana clenched her hands into fists.

Why was she so riled up?

Why was it so important to her what Akko thought?

' _Because she is different!'_

Breathing out harshly, she tried to calm down, forcing herself to look at Akko's crestfallen expression, as hurt twisted her features into a grotesque grimace. Unshed tears were shimmering in her eyes, when suddenly a quiver went through the ground. She felt a low vibration beneath her feet. The earth around them began to shake. Roots broke through the surface with such a force that it split even the solid, stone clad floor and mangled the green grass on its way.

Quick-witted Akko tackled her down and rolled them under one of the protruding roots. As the rocking subsided, they peeked out from their hiding spot and stared wide eyed at the scene before them. Most of the now exposed wooden branches sprouted oddly cocoon shaped beings. A faint, crossed star symbol adorned them and they appeared to be…pulsing?

"Diana?"

Akko's voice sounded a bit higher than what she was used to. If Diana thought about it, it sounded kind of as if the brunette was afraid.

"What are these things?"

"They look like some sort of Chrysalises, I think", she responded in a, what she hoped, calm and reassuring tone, even as she fought the cold dread that began to spread through her, as realization slowly sunk in.

Crawling out from under the root, she rose again, with Akko right behind her, and stamped down the ridiculously strong urge to hold the younger witch's hand.

"The roots had parasites", she mumbled almost to herself, "They must be the cause of the Tree's decline. My magic must have passed through the Tree and nourished the pests!"

Something akin to panic washed over her.

' _This is my fault!'_

In her desire to prove her point to Akko she had unleashed some kind of unknown parasites. If her family found out about this…

The taunting face of her aunt flashed before her inner eyes, making her hair stand on end.

NO!

' _I have to…'_

"I have to eliminate them!"

Driven from a desperate icy fire, she whirled around and pointed her want at one of the chrysalises.

" **Murowa**!", she yelled loudly, watching with some satisfaction as the cocoon of the parasite shrunk down, taking on a sickly black color.

" **Murowa**!", she screamed again, swinging her wand towards every pest she could see.

" **Muro** -"

"Hold on, Diana!"

Akko!

In her blind haste to correct her mistake Diana had entirely forgotten about her, but here she was, standing right in front of her, arms stretched wide open, seemingly wanting to protect one of these accursed Chrysalises.

Shaking her head she instead pointed her wand at the younger witch in an attempt to scare her.

"You're interfering, Akko! Get out of the way!"

The brunette didn't move.

"No", she retaliated, sounding almost…panicked? Urgent?

She wasn't really sure.

"These might not be pests after all!"

' _What?'_

"Don't be ridiculous, it is clear-"

"Papilliodya!"

Diana paused.

Was the brunette serious? Or was she just playing around again?

If there was even a slight chance that those cocoons contained the revered, rare butterflies, then…

"Are you positive?"

The wand in her hand began to quiver and Akko chose this moment to step closer.

"I get why you have trouble to believe me", she muttered, a bitter note to her tone, "you try to teach me something about magic and I didn't take it seriously enough in your eyes, but…

I _**love**_ magic!"

An earnest expression flitted over her face as she took yet another step towards the blonde.

"And yes, that's because of Shiny Chariot, so of course I'll protect her any chance I get, but I truly want to learn everything about magic.

And that's just it, Diana.

I don't understand a thing!

I lack so much knowledge and no one wants to give me my time of the day and help me out…not even our teachers…"

A lone tear ran down her cheek and she wiped it away angrily.

"I'm sorry I didn't get what an incredible feat your spell was, really I am, but those cocoons", she said, motioning towards them, "they're Papilliodya Chrysalises! I'm sure of it!"

Rummaging through her uniform she drew one of her Shiny Chariot cards out, pointing at the inscription on the lower half.

"Papilliodya that only emerge once every hundred twenty years! Magic butterflies that bring hope to the hearts of all who behold them!"

After some agonizingly slow minutes Diana lowered her wand.

There was nothing she wanted more at the moment than pulling Akko into a hug, not that she knew how one would go about doing this, but still…

She hadn't realized that the brunette's disinterest towards her subjects stemmed from the lack of basic knowledge, but now that she thought about it, it was fairly obvious.

Who would have taught her?

The only time Akko had come into contact with magic was through Shiny Chariot. Everything she knew right now was due to her and her merchandize.

' _I am so stupid!'_

That Akko even knew half as much as she did was actually astounding.

Giving the younger witch a short nod she relaxed her posture altogether.

"So, what do you propose we do?"

The beaming smile she received at her question made her feel oddly comfortable.

"We'll help them hatch, of course", came the prompt reply, as Akko skipped the rest of the distance towards Diana, shoving her card into her face, tapping against it in excitement.

"There is this spell…I'm not sure how to pronounce the words, but…if we're doing it together I just know it will work somehow."

The blonde blinked at the card in front of her. This whole situation was so bizarre…

' _Just like yesterday!'_

Clearing her throat awkwardly she murmured almost inaudible:

"Papillo Fillio Nymphodya."

"Diana…"

The brunette sounded so relieved, so grateful and the Cavendish felt her heart squeezing painfully inside her chest. She saw Akko extending her own wand, looking at her expectantly.

"You'll help me…right?"

And Diana would be damned if she didn't.

Crossing her own wand with the younger witch's, she nodded again, her face open and unguarded so much unlike her usual self.

A joyful grin spread over the brunette's face as they both turned their attention towards one of the Chrysalises.

"Papillodya that travel the five continents. Take flight, magic butterflies, towards hope!"

A faint green light ignited on each top of their wands.

"Papillo"

"Fillio"

" **NYMPHODIA!** "

The light from their wands intensified, flashing brightly as their surroundings were covered with intense green energy. This was unlike any spell she had ever cast before. Diana could practically taste the sweetness of their magic. A weird mix of raw apples and wild strawberries. It was just so…different. She couldn't shape the energy around her, couldn't bend it to her will. It was unresponsive and untamed. Magic in its rawest form. And she wasn't able to contain it for much longer.

Sweat began to pearl down her chin, the magical stream draining every ounce of what was left from her strength and from what she could see out of the corner of her eye, Akko wasn't fairing any better!

They wouldn't be able to make this work. They hardly had enough energy for a spell like this.

If they had something that could amplify them then they might have stood a chance, but the only artifact strong enough for this that came to her mind was the Claiomh Solais and for all she knew Chariot was its wielder, so…

Diana's vision blurred, a weird white color began fizzling before her inner eye and even standing upright became a chore.

' _This is it…_

 _I'm sorry Akko…'_

But before she had the displeasure to wither out, a burst of magic seeped through their link, like a high speed train gone on a rampage, and the Chrysalises cracked finally open, allowing the beautiful, golden Papillodya to escape their tiny cages, as they took flight into the sky.

Gasping for air Diana fell to her knees, shortly followed by Akko, who had a stupid, goofy grin plastered over her face.

"We did it Diana", she rasped, laughing with glee as her gaze trailed after the slowly disappearing Papillodya with something akin to longing.

' _Did we really?'_

There surely seemed to be something else at play here. They had been at their limit, only short from passing out from exhaustion, so…what had happened? Was it Akko's unique magic spark again?

Like the time she powered up her flying spell?

But this time had felt different…

 _As a matter of fact Chariot is a hero! She saved mine and Diana's life when we were falling to our deaths._

Was it possible?

' _No.'_

Now she was just grasping at straws. Why would a 'great star' like Chariot even be at Luna Nova to begin with? Shaking her head slightly, she smiled warmly at the brunette beside her.

"Do you want to follow them?"

* * *

As they flew after the golden Papillodya, a sudden rush of freedom, of peacefulness washed over the Cavendish. The breeze ruffled her hair, a fact Akko particularly didn't like, as they tickled her nose. The younger witch sat behind her, her arms around Diana's mid section, staring wide eyed at the sight before her. The blonde had to steady them quite a few times, because Akko wanted to wave after the giant butterflies, never mind how often Diana forbade it.

As the older witch peeked over her shoulder she could see the brunette's content smile, as she leaned forward into Diana's back, causing a pleasant shudder to run down her spine.

"Thank you", murmured Akko, her voice seemingly, muffled through the older one's uniform.

Diana blinked slowly.

"You don't have to thank me for taking you flying, Akko", she stated calmly, albeit slightly confused.

"No, I meant thank you for believing me", the brunette corrected herself, peering into the blonde's blue eyes earnestly.

"I don't know what I would have done have if you had just ignored me. I'm obviously bad at magic, so…thank you!"

Diana's grip on her broom tightened, as she remembered the dejected face Akko had made when she had reprimanded her about her lack of dedication towards her magic studies.

"Don't do that!"

"Huh?"

"Don't sell yourself short."

She couldn't let this stand and fester.

"You helped us escape from the Cockatrice and you knew about the Papilliodya. You're honest and passionate about your beliefs and you're magic is one of a kind. The only thing you lack is, like you said, basic knowledge and if our teachers don't want to help with that, I will!"

There was nothing that could have prepared Diana for the crushing hug she received, as soon as she finished her little speech, almost throwing her from her broom. Akko was shaking. From happiness or exhaustion she couldn't tell. Her face was buried in the crook of her neck hiding her expression.

"I'm still going to talk about Shiny Chariot."

Her words were nothing more than a whisper.

"Then I guess I'll just have to live with that."

* * *

Chariot stared longingly after the slowly disappearing Papilliodya, as she stood on her broom, floating through the tinted sky.

She had done it again.

Helping those two girls, casting the difficult spell to awake the golden butterflies of hope was just plain stupid.

If Croix were here, she would scold her for her unnecessary meddling…

Probably shaking her head with one of those charming smiles that the redhead loved so much, telling her that she was getting soft.

God she missed her!

Why did Holbrook have to send her away for three whole months?

Well she could already guess. That woman always tried to keep them apart. Saying how much of a bad influence the older witch was to her.

' _Wait till she finds out…'_

Normally it would only annoy her to a certain degree, but right now it was torture.

She wanted, no, needed to tell Croix-

A wave of nausea hit her without any prior warning, forcing her to switch into a sitting position to calm her suddenly upset stomach. She was getting slightly dizzy. This spell had drained her more than she liked to admit.

Twirling the Claiomh Solais in her hand she decided to return to her room. She didn't feel like watching the sickly sweet scene that unfolded on that broom in the distance and she certainly didn't need those stupid butterflies.

She already got herself a miracle.

One was enough!

' _My life is just perfect the way it is!'_


End file.
